Lesson Plans
by Akuni-A
Summary: Renji and Ichigo make a day at school a little more interesting. [Pairing: RenjixIchigo]


**Title:** Lesson Plans  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, PWP  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Smut!)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** minor spoilers for anime episode 113+, manga chapter 195+  
**Word Count:** 2400  
**Summary:** Renji and Ichigo make a day at school a little more interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** This is only for chezachan, so no. :)

**Dedication:** For Cheza-chan on her birthday. You're so much fun, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. :)

**A/N:** Sekra and I came up with this idea one day well over a month ago. We giggled away an entire afternoon (well for me, middle of the night for her!), figuring out what you might like and planning it out. So I say again: count the kinks! Sekra's half of the gift is some wonderful artwork that can be found on her LJ (it's also linked in this story on my LJ).

* * *

**Lesson Plans**

The lunch bell rang, and a concerted sigh of relief rose from the students. Grey and white clad teens shot to their feet en masse and bolted for the door.

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, stay behind and clean the classroom." The teacher gave them a stern look. "And if I come back and you've been fighting again…" she trailed off warningly.

"No fighting, Sensei," Ichigo nodded. "Right, Renji?"

The red-haired shinigami just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

The teacher and the other students filed out of the room, oblivious to the tension in the air between the two. Renji remained slumped in his seat, obnoxiously large sunglasses pulled over his eyes.

As soon as the door shut behind the teacher, Ichigo dug into his school bag. Out came the brown vest, which he quickly slipped into before fishing around for his glasses case. He smoothed out his grin as he adjusted the pink frames on his face and stepped away from his seat.

Renji was kicking the chair in front of him idly, making no move to get up and start their assigned chores. Ichigo walked around to the front of the desk and stared down his nose at the shinigami as he put on his best 'teacher' voice.

"Abarai-kun," he said sternly. "Sit up straight, you're a disgrace."

Renji looked up at him, his pose all casual arrogance. A few, deliberate seconds passed before he shrugged one shoulder and straightened minutely in his chair. "That better, Kurosaki-sensei?" he drawled, pushing his shades up to the top of his head and raising one inked eyebrow at him.

"Not even close." Ichigo shook his head. "Look at you! Your uniform is a mess, it looks like you slept in it. Tuck your shirt in, at least."

More deliberate silence, then Renji stood, rising tall above him, and slowly tucked in his shirt. It didn't fit him very well to begin with, gaping wide across his muscled chest and revealing bold, black tattoos that matched the ones proudly displayed on his forehead – tucked in, it only emphasized Renji's lean muscles even more. When he was finished, his hands slipped into his pockets, and he peered down at Ichigo. "That better, Kurosaki-sensei?"

Ichigo bit his cheek to keep the disapproving expression on his face. "Almost." He reached up and flipped the end of Renji's hair in its habitual spiky tail. "This is unacceptable, Abarai-kun. It's untidy, do something about it." Ichigo wrinkled his nose, pushing his glasses up.

The sunglasses were set down on Renji's desk. Renji reached up and removed the tie that held his long hair high out of the way. He shook his head a bit, settling the crimson locks around his shoulders, blowing out of the side of his mouth when one thick strand fell in front of his face. "That better, Kurosaki-sensei?" His voice had taken on a low, sensual tone, and his eyes glittered darkly.

"Much." Ichigo buried his hands in the long strands and yanked the taller man down, crushing their lips together. Renji met him eagerly, snatching his hand out of his pocket to catch hold of Ichigo by the waist and press himself flush against him.

The kiss was hot and wet, teeth clacking as their tongues sought the farthest corners of each others' mouths before twining around each other. The pink-framed glasses were cool on Ichigo's face, pressed down by Renji's cheek and nose mashed against his. Neither of them really cared as Ichigo staggered backward, pulling Renji with him until they collided with the blackboard.

Long fingers tore at the buttons of his vest; Renji pulled his mouth away long enough to mutter, "Did ya hafta do up every damn button?" before putting it to better use sucking on Ichigo's neck.

"Part of your punishment," Ichigo muttered, having difficulty undoing Renji's belt. He felt Renji chuckle against his skin.

"I've been bad, huh? Sorry, Sensei, how can I make it up t' ya?"

Ichigo grunted as the belt finally popped loose. "Extra credit assignment," he said, hooking one leg over Renji's hip. "Show your teacher a good time." He bit Renji on the shoulder, ill-fitting shirt and all.

His lover's groan was muffled against his neck; Renji abandoned the half-opened vest and gripped Ichigo's buttocks in both hands, lifting him against the blackboard. Ichigo grabbed the broad shoulders and wrapped both his legs around the shinigami's waist, grinding their quickly growing erections together.

"Dammit Ichigo, you're too heavy for this shit!" Renji held him against the blackboard as they looked around the room. Their eyes landed on the teacher's desk, and they shared a wicked grin before Renji let Ichigo slide back down to the floor.

Ichigo fumbled at the buttons on the vest, but the last two were stuck; he started to haul it off over his head, but his lover stopped him with a hand.

"Forget that," Renji said impatiently. He plucked the pink glasses off Ichigo's face and tucked them into the vest pocket.

Ichigo nodded, his own lust rushing through him. "Right, no time." He wriggled out of his pants, hopping as they got stuck. Renji left his own pants fall around one ankle as he bent and yanked Ichigo's all the way off.

"This wouldn't happen if ya didn't wear your clothes so damn tight," the shinigami observed with a grin, tossing the inside-out pants behind them.

"You're one to talk." Ichigo tugged at Renji's shirt and smothered a loud laugh when _all_ of the strained buttons slipped out of their holes, leaving the shirt hanging off Renji's shoulders.

"Not my fault they don't make 'em for grownups."

Ichigo snorted and leaned back on the desk, resting one foot on the teacher's chair as Renji settled between his legs and licked his fingers before leaning down to kiss him again. Ichigo wrapped his hands around his lover's aroused flesh and pumped firmly as Renji sank two slick fingers into him with practiced ease. They'd both done this so often that they knew exactly how to get a fast response from each other.

After a minute of heated kissing and serious groping, Ichigo fell out of the kiss, breathing hard. "Enough already, Renji." He twisted his wrist a little faster, pulling a deep groan from Renji. "You take twice as long at that as I do, yann—_nngh!_" His complaint turned to a gasp of pleasure as Renji curled his fingers.

Renji smirked. "_Now_ it's enough. I want a good grade on this assignment, ya know." He shoved Ichigo's tangled shirt and vest up out of the way, exposing the toned lines of muscle.

Ichigo laughed, low and quiet. "Gimme what I want and we'll talk." He nudged Renji closer with a foot, tracing Renji's chest tattoos with his fingertips. His lover obliged, the head of his erection pressing hard for a moment before sliding inside.

Renji dropped his head on Ichigo's shoulder, their bodies shaking as they shifted carefully until the shinigami was fully sheathed. Panting breaths filled the air as they began to move, slowly at first but their mutual desire quickly overriding their need for caution.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's bare buttocks and pulled him deeper as he rose to meet each thrust. "Come on," he panted. "You're only at 80, maybe 85 percent here. I'm sure we can do better." He leaned all the way back on the desk, kicking over the chair and draping his leg over his lover's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" The desk skidded across the floor as Renji leaned lower and altered the angle of his strokes. Ichigo bit his cheek again, this time to keep from crying out in his passion as sparks danced in front of his eyes.

His lover's voice was rough with need. "How'm I doin' now?" They were both sweating now from their exertions, flesh smacking together loudly.

"Good…" Ichigo was rapidly losing control of his shaking limbs. "Great… Top marks, Renji…" He groaned as Renji lifted his head and met his eyes. "Almost there…"

"Shame we gotta end this," Renji moaned through gritted teeth as his rhythm grew more urgent and erratic.

"I know, but…" Ichigo couldn't wait any more. "Renji, I gotta…" His whole body tensed as he came hard, spilling over his belly and splattering across the dark lines on Renji's chest.

That was enough to send Renji over, too. "So damn good, Ichigo!" he growled, dark eyes flashing. He drove into Ichigo a few more times before shuddering and spilling his release deep inside. He held himself up on wobbling arms, but let his head rest on Ichigo's as they fought to breathe deeply and slowly.

There was no time to enjoy the post-orgasmic high in each others' arms. Renji withdrew carefully and caught Ichigo's quivering leg as it fell off his shoulder. Ichigo sat up, wincing as he heard papers crackling under his back; he hoped they weren't important. He edged himself off the desk, cleaning himself off with a handful of tissues as Renji put his leg back into his pants, which had remained pooled around his left ankle the entire time.

He passed the box of tissues to Renji before retrieving his pants. "What time is it?" Ichigo wondered as he turned his pants right-side out and stepped into them quickly. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "We still have 5 minutes left, what the hell?"

The shinigami paused in his attempt to wipe the sticky spots off his shirt and looked up, surprised. "Huh," he said, then grinned. "Wanna go again?"

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "No. Well yeah, but we definitely don't have time for that here." He wrestled his shirt and vest back down.

"Spoilsport!" Renji raked his fingers through his tangled hair and gathered it up in its usual spiky tail. It wasn't very tidy, but then neither was the rest of Renji. His shirt was marked with spots that Ichigo hoped would be taken as spilled lunch, and his face was flushed and sweaty. He knew he wasn't much better off.

"Impatient," Ichigo grinned. "Just wait." He took his glasses out of his vest pocket and stowed them safely in their case before yanking the vest off over his head and stuffing it back into his bag.

They returned the desk to its original position, straightening the somewhat crumpled papers and righting the overturned chair. The list of chores was ignored, and Renji slipped back into his seat as the bell rang and heavy footsteps sounded in the corridors.

It was a bit of a tease, he knew, but Ichigo couldn't resist leaning down and delivering a final kiss to his lover's reddened lips. He nipped lightly, pulling back only when the footsteps were right outside the classroom.

When the door opened, Ichigo was back in his seat wearing a surly expression. His shirt was rumpled, and his hair stuck out at odd angles, dark with sweat. Renji's sunglasses didn't hide the scowl on his face; he'd resumed kicking the chair in front of him, his arms folded and hair as disheveled as Ichigo's.

Laughing, chattering students poured into the room. As they took in the atmosphere in the room, the laughter gave way to murmurs, and they stepped cautiously around their sulky-looking classmates.

The teacher shut the door behind her as she entered the room. "Ok class, now we'll—" she broke off. One look at the two shinigami earned a long sigh. "Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, I understand that you're spirited young men and you have a lot of extra energy." Her smile was almost fond before her mouth turned down in a fierce frown. "But can't you find a better way to expend it than fighting?"

Ichigo held his face steady by sheer force of will; he didn't dare even look at Renji.

"Sorry, Sensei, but—" A hand silenced the red-haired shinigami before he got any further.

"I don't want to hear it. Look at the pair of you, you're a disgrace! Wrinkled pants, spots on your shirt… really!"

This time he caught the barely restrained shaking of Renji's shoulders before he wrenched his eyes away. He gripped his knees with his hands to hold himself still.

"I don't care how you do it, but you two are going to put an end to whatever problems you have. Get out of here – I don't want to see you back in this classroom until you're in presentable uniforms, and can get through the day without going at each other like animals." Her finger stabbed toward the door.

Renji coughed conspicuously, and it was all Ichigo could do to stifle the laughter that threatened.

"Yes, Sensei. Sorry." Ichigo gathered his things and bowed politely before he left the classroom, Renji a step behind. Hushed whispers followed them into the corridor before the teacher closed the door behind them and brought the class to order.

"I've got the spares in my bag," Ichigo murmured, glancing at Renji out of the corner of his eye.

Renji grinned. "Saves time, not actually havin' t' go back home t' change," he paused, "…ya _animal._"

Silently, they cracked up.

§

The halls were completely empty as they slipped into the locker room. Afternoon classes had just begun, and there wasn't anyone scheduled to use the gym until the next period. All the same, they did a quick sweep to make sure no one was around before disrobing – properly this time – and stepping into the shower together.

Steam filled the area, hot water beating down. They didn't bother cleaning up, but immediately picked up where they'd left off. Mouths met hungrily as hands and fingers roamed with skill borne of familiarity and practice.

Renji braced himself with both hands on the wall, toes digging into the wet tiles as Ichigo moved behind him, filling him. Soft moans echoed as they took full advantage of the time they had alone in the empty room.

By the time the bell rang, they'd managed to wash and dress after sating themselves – twice, as the washing had led inevitably to another round of groping. Fresh uniforms were only a little wrinkled after being in Ichigo's bag, and entirely presentable.

When they strolled back into class, the teacher raked her eyes over them. "Have you gotten it out of your systems?"

Renji quickly pulled a contrite look on his face.

His lover nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Take your seats."

Renji slid obediently into his chair. As Ichigo passed, Renji muttered, "For now..." softly enough that only the substitute shinigami would hear him. A low hum disguised as throat clearing clearly indicated Ichigo's acknowledgement and approval.

END

**AN2:** Count the kinks!

1. RolePlay  
2. Teacher/student  
3. At school  
4. In public  
5. Glasses  
6. Hair  
7. Tattoos  
8. Biting  
9. Wall  
10. Desk  
11. Clothes  
12. Eye contact  
13. Sneaky planned sexing x2  
14. Shower  
15. Reversible


End file.
